jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Xi
Xi was a planet dominated by vast oceans. These oceans blocked the early societies from forming under one flag, and for 500 years they fought to gain control, before Caldari Jun'iar took the reigns and brought the peoples of Xi under one flag prior to the Infinite Empire. Terrain and Atmosphere Xi orbited twin suns in the forward edge of the green zone Vast blue green seas dominated the planets surface, and what wasn't covered by seas were prairies, plains, and mountain ranges. The Northern and Southern polar ice caps were frozen land masses which contained little life. The six land masses that did exist allowed for many species to thrive in the water and oxygen rich environment. Mountains contained rich reserves of exotic metals and dense minerals, the plains were rich for farming and the raising of livestock, and the many shallow oceans soon became a footing for vast floating metropolises. Population and Government The dominant species on Xi were a human variant with a unique attachment to the force and extremely log lifespans. On the six continents, six main clans arose to power. When they discovered each other, they began fighting for control of the planet. 500 years of war led to great technological triumphs that included massive ocean going battleships and great flying metal airships. However it also led to the eradication of the Ama'tar clan. In an act of peace, Caldari Jun'iar united the remaining five clans (Jun'iar, Lei,neu, Fao'cen, Ber'lan, and Thu'ker) under one flag. In this act of peace, the Thu'ker clan vowed to never make their home on land again, and thus became navigators of sea and space. The Jun'iar became the ruling clan, the Lei,neu stayed more political, and the Fao'cen and Ber'lan became the primary manufacturing and harvesting clans respectively. In this, Xi became the center of a massive corporation that soon sought to expand outside the solar system. During the reconstruction, it was decided that the planet be governed by two main cities: The Golden City of Taba'our and The Crimson City of Ara'kiem. Taba'our was a vast metropolis situated on the coast of the Jun'iar continent in the northern hemisphere. The main city alone covered some 86 square kilometers, and the city limits another 62 beyond that. It was the largest city on the planet both in size and in population. At its apex, over half of the population of the planet resided there. Ara'kiem was a slightly smaller metropolis that was actually built over the large southern occean. It eventually would cover almost 62 square kilometers of ocean and man made beach fronts. This city was the second largest, however it had the ten tallest structures on the planet. The tallest of which was the city capitol building at over three kilometers in height. Aside from these two main cities, many others were built on the planet, relatively few on land however. In all, only about 20% of the cities were actually on land, most were floating on the shallow oceans, while the fertile land was used for food production. A few city complexes on the other hand were not built on land or at sea, but in the sky. The Thu'kers built their cities as a fleet of two dozen, ten kilometer long airships that silently flew over the oceans. They were hulking masses of titanium and steel, held aloft by great anti gravity pods. Within several decades the Rakatan soon found their way to Xi and the people were ready with an armada. But it was because of this and their connection to the force they were allowed freedom during the terrible Infinite Empire Destruction of Xi In the year of 5,792 BBY the smallest of Xi's binary stars, Whai, began to swell, this alerted the people and a mass evacuation of the planet began. Within a month the planet was completely evacuated except for a team of Republic scientists. It took a full year before Whai absorbed its larger brother, Eckus, and another year after to absorb the first two planets. It stayed like this until in 5,781 the new white giant (Ooveh, Class Ia) began to spew massive amounts of its mass into the surrounding solar system. Ooveh, now a Class WR, lasted for seventy nine years before instantly collapsing into a magnetron. Within minutes the metal cores of each of the planets in the system were ripped from their hosts and hurled into the depths of space, and the broken corpses of the great masses were lost. Xi was no more Category:Planets Category:Non-Canon Worlds